What Lies In The Deep
by Chelsinator
Summary: Nick is a gay kid, sent on a cruise by his parents so he can become straight. He has a fear of water and someone - a mysterious blonde - has devised a way to help him out. Merman!Jeff For something new :D T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so the other day – about a month ago – I found out my favourite show as a child H2O: Just Add Water, was having a new season (If you don't know what it is it's an Australian show... I think). So, here. Enjoy this niff fic – I am not telling you what it is about if you don't know :D **

Nick had never been _one _with water or the ocean. To be honest, he stayed as far from it as possible. Now, he was on a boat on it's way to a mysterious island. It wasn't his choice though, he begged and pleaded to stay home, but his parents insisted it. They said it would be a great way to get out of the house. He knew the real reason though. They wanted him to _stare _at girls in bikinis. They wanted him straight. Nick laughed allowed, it was because he was gay. But it musn't have gone through their heads that other _males _would be there, not to mention Nick's best friend Sebastian.

Nick stared down at the water, a sick feeling passing through him. He hated the stuff and in his mind, it was only good for drinking and bathing. He saw something glimmer in the water and looked closer, _What was that? _He thought to himself. Rubbing his eyes. It had to be his imagination. He sat on the ledge just as Sebastian jumped at him.

"Hey!" He shouted. Nick jumped.

"_Shit!_ You tool, I could have fallen in!" He sighed, thankful Seb knew his fear? Was it a fear or a dislike? Nick peeked down at the water again and his stomach churned. _Fear, definitely fear. _He confirmed quietly.

"So, Nick. Checking out the babes?" Seb laughed, he was straight but totally okay with the shorter brunette, "I'm getting a drink, I'll be back" and just like that, Sebastian left. Nick stayed seated on the rail, looking at his leather boots. He took a deep, calming breath as he listened to the seemingly threatening sounds of the water against the boat. He looked up when a shadow cast over him, hoping it was Sebastian. No such luck. Nick was about to say something to defend himself from Blaine, the bully from William McKinley that was out for the brunette's throat, but it was too late. He was hiested off the seat by the other midget-like boy and pushed into the water. There was no time to scream as he was already sinking. Deeper and deeper. Air escaping him. As his eyelids grew heavy, he felt a pulling feeling. The last thing he saw was a short stream of gorgeous blonde curls.

Nick woke up on the shore of the island, he was drenched. Sebastian came running up to him, "Dude! Are you okay?"

Nick coughed slightly, unable to speak. Sebastian pulled him along.

"Okay everyone!" A cheerful blonde smirked, he was gorgeous, "Time for some fun activities. Swim out to buoy and back."

Nick rolled his eyes as everyone started to run for the water. He walked to the instructor, "Sir... I can't swim." He kept my eyes down.

"Oh..." His voice sounded so deep and calm... like a wave slowly crashing in the shore. Nick looked at his name badge, _Jeffrey, _"Well I have plenty of other activities in store..."

Nick nodded, not paying attention. His eyes caught with the other. It was like sea green pearls engulfing a shadow of black. Jeff's eyes were amazing.

"Young man?" Jeff asked, though he was probably the same age. Nick's attention returned, "See that rock over there? It's not far. Could you try to swim out to it?"

Nick instantly froze. His breathing picked up and he shook his head, he couldn't. He just couldn't.

"Little man, calm down" Jeff whispered, rubbing Nick's back.

"I-I need to go..." Nick said, running off.

Nick tossed and turned in his bed, jerking up when he heard a loud splash. He got his bed gown and stood up, walking out to the breezy night. He looked out to the water, which looked like someone had dived in. _Or fallen._

"_Shit!"_

Nick ran to the shore of the water, looking in desperately. _Jeff! _Nick could have sworn he saw the blonde. But he was gone. Nick sat back on the sand, waiting.

"_Home is behind, the world ahead. And there are many paths to shread. Through shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fail, all shall fade"_

A voice sung in a soft lullaby, ushering Nick to sleep.

"I hate the water, ocean, fish and everything in between" Nick grumbled to his only friend, "They are disgusting and stupid"

Jeff heard this conversation, it almost broke his heart to hear suck negativity towards something he grew up with. But he had a plan. Boy did he have a plan.

"'Scuse me Mister" A little girl said, pulling on Jeff's shirt, "Why don't you ever go swimming?"

Nick's head snapped around.

"Because I have to make sure everyone is safe" The blonde smiled though it was obvious he was lying. He was hiding something.

Nick kept it in mind to find out why he would lie. The sky was a dark grey colour and no doubt would it rain soon. Jeff looked physically scared. The first drop fell and soon enough it was pouring. Jeff went running towards the water, Nick followed.

"Nick!" Sebastian shouted over a loud crack of thunder, "What are you doing!"

Nick didn't listen. Jeff vanished into the water and Nick – being a total idiot – tried swimming after him.

**A/N: So... I hope you enjoy it and please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Is it sad to say, I wasn't expecting so many favourites? Anyways, here is the next installment of this... thing... please review!**

Screaming could be heard across the entire east end of the island, but they weren't just anyone's screams. They were Nick's

The brunette was on the bed in the blonde instructor's room – after following him into the water - screaming his head off. He was unconscious and in a lot of pain. But it wasn't physical, it was mental. Every scream represented the wave crashing at him that he saw in his mind.

_WOOSH!_

_A wave crashed into Nick, sending him off his feet._

_SPLASH!_

_The violent water took him under._

_BUBBLUBBLUBBLE!_

_His last breath gone._

This kept replaying in his head. But where was Jeff? Not keeping an eye on Nick, not at all. He thought the brunette would be fine.

Big mistake.

A rather angry – more like furious – Blaine stormed into the room, uninvited of course, and wrapped his hand around Nick's throat.

"Shut the fuck up, freak!"

This only made things worse. Nick couldn't breathe and the feeling of drowning became more realistic as each second passed. Just about on his final breath, air came flooding into his lungs. All sounds of another person being there, gone. Just the sound of water. But Nick's eyes were shut.

Blaine was being suffocated by a large hand created from water, Jeff standing in the doorway staring angrily at the other. As Jeff got closer to closing his fist, the water crushed tighter.

"Help..." Nick's voice whispered. Instantly, Jeff let the other boy go, sending him out in a wave. Jeff watched Nick, who was seemingly having a nightmare. He crouched on top of the brunette and pressed their foreheads together. Closing his eyes, Jeff could see everything Nick was dreaming.

_Nick was sat on the sand, the cool breeze blowing his longish, brown curls from his face. Everything seemed perfect. Once again, he saw the flicker of light on the water and a fin flicking above it, like a whale. A sweet song hummed and Nick realised what it was,_

"_Siren..."_

_Nick lifted himself to his feet, unable to stop himself, and walked to the water until it was to his chest._

_He was pulled under in a fast movement. Jeff held onto his shoulders and continued to hum, sing actually. That sweet lullaby from before._

"_Home is behind, the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fail" Nick's breath was running thin, "All shall..." Dead, "Fade"_

Nick woke up with a start, scaring Jeff away from him. He eyed the blonde curiously, "Wh-what were you doing?" He shook out.

"Keeping an eye on you" Jeff lied and it stayed at that. The blonde left before Nick could speak.

(*)

Nick sat on the wharf, his knees tucked tight to his chest. He stared down at the water, the usual sick feeling pricking his stomach. It had been about three days on this _adventure _and each time Nick stared at the water, Jeff was there. He knew it. It had to be Jeff. He stared as deep into the water as possible when Sebastian came up behind him, "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what..?" Nick asked, confused.

"Attack Blaine. I mean, I know he is a homophobe but what you did was horrible"

"I-"

"Save it" Sebastian said, kicking Nick into the water without thinking.

"SHIT" Nick gasped, already struggling, "SEB!"

Sebastian bit his lip and tried reaching for Nick. Nick was pulled under by something but managed to kick himself back up, "Seb! There's something down there!"

To Nick's surprise, a voice – cold like the water – started singing.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into my garden of magic" It was a woman's voice. Nick looked at her through the murky water, his breath was running short but suddenly he didn't care. She repeated,  
"Come little children, I'll take thee away. Into my garden of magic"

Suddenly, a sharp rock like object jabbed into Nick's stomach, sending blood floating away from him. His legs started hurting like crazy as he watched Jeff appear behind him, growling with sharp teeth towards the woman. Attached to Jeff was a gorgeous sea green tail that match the blonde's eyes. He was a merman.

The pain in Nick's legs got more intense and he reached out for Jeff's shoulder. The blonde's features instantly softnened. He used his water manipulation skills to push the mermaid away and push Nick to the surface where Sebastian grabbed his hand. Dragging him to the wharf, Sebastian gasped. There was a large wound through Nick's stomach.

(*)

Nick was lying in the bed, scratching at his legs. They were so sore. Sebastian watched him curiously especially because all the short brunette wanted to do was swim.

**A/N: Okay, I hope you liked it. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the song Jeff sings is Edge of Night from the Lord of the Rings. The song the mermaid sings in this is from Hocus Pocus I think. Please review 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I realised I fucked up the words to the songs :)  
**

"Water" Nick's dry voice begged, "I need water"

Sebastian sighed loudly. Nick had been like this for two days. His skin was dry, he couldn't walk and he was always begging for water. The taller brunette grabbed a cup of water, "I just got you a drink. I'm worried about you, buddy"

Nick heaved loudly, "J-Jeff.." he whimpered. Sebastian didn't know who Jeff was so he considered the boy imaginary. Almost immediately, the blonde knocked on the door.

Sebastian opened it, a little surprised to see the instructor. Jeff said nothing. He just pushed through and crouched over near Nick. He felt the brunette's forehead. He was freezing. Jeff pulled Nick's eyelid up and sighed. His eyes were changing colour. Instead of brown, they were turning red.

"Can you leave?" Jeff asked softly, "Please? I want to inspect him"

Sebastian nodded, "Come... Come get me if he needs me" The boy said, leaving

Jeff wasn't sure why, but something attracted him to Nick, just like a siren song. He placed his and Nick's foreheads together once again to see into his dreams.

_Nick and Jeff were laying on the beach, smiling at one another. Nick scooted his hand over to Jeff's, rubbing his thumb slightly over it. _

"_Love you Jeffie" Nick smiled, Jeff blushed._

"_Love you too, Nicky"_

_The two pressed their lips softly together._

Jeff pulled back with a gasp, staring directly into Nick's ruby red eyes. The boy under him looked embarrassed. Jeff cupped Nick's cheeks and kissed up the brunette's neck finally connecting lips. Everything was fine until Nick shakily put his hands on Jeff's shoulders. The blonde pulled away staring at Nick's wide eyes. He couldn't breathe. Nick tried so hard but air just wouldn't go in. Jeff tilted Nick's head to get a clear view of his neck. He had gills.

_Fuck! This shouldn't be happening. I shouldn't have stabbed him. _Jeff thought to himself, "Hold on, Nicky"

The blonde ran to the bathroom and started running the bath. He only needed a few drops to use his magic to fill it completely. He ran back to Nick and picked him up, instantly seeing red scales on some parts of the brunette's legs. "Shit!" Jeff cried, taking Nick to the bathroom and placing him in the cold water of the bath.

Nick instantly looked better.

**A/N: I am sorry it is short. Please review**


End file.
